


Lumbala.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [12]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcohol-Induced Amnesia, Douglas is a balla, I imagine that Douglas smells great, M/M, Martin's memory is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Sobriety may be better than Drunkenness for Martin Crieff, but it doesn't make anything feel easier.





	Lumbala.

**Author's Note:**

> Martin's super freaked out in this because he doesn't remember anything after the bar, so if that could be triggering, please do what you have to do to be safe. xo

Waking in an oversized and unfamiliar shirt, his ripped and stained boxer briefs, and in a completely unfamiliar room startles Martin. Gazing around the room, he notices things that definitely aren't his, like nice luggage, a man's watch set on a pile of pocket change, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. Blinking his bleary eyes, he begins to acknowledge his other senses. The room smells delicious, like cologne and pastry, and a deep, smoky singing voice overcomes the sound of a shower running. Toppling out of bed, Martin shuffles over to the closet and unzip the garment bag, which contains both Captain and First Officer uniforms, confirming the suspicions he had for who that Godly voice belonged to. As the sound of the shower turning off fills the room, Martin dives under the comforter and pretends to sleep, fearing his lack of memory.


End file.
